Presently when a person or patient interacts with the health care system, textual or structured data, such as social security number, date of birth, gender, etc., is obtained from the person. The obtained structured data is compared to structured data in existing patient files in an attempt to match the patient to a file. One challenge is that in cases where the data are wrong, or missing, the algorithms begin to fail. For instance, sometimes patients are unconscious and don't have identification with them. In another example, patients that do not have insurance coverage sometimes provide contrived data or data from other individuals that have insurance coverage. In either case, not being able to match the patient with the proper file can compromise patient care.